Memorable Day
by Srija-angel of CID
Summary: its Srija here...urf Chini!(better known as this name) happy birthday Abhi sir...love u..


**A/N:Happppppyyyy Birthdayyyyy Abhi sir….wish you all the very best for your personal & professional life….may God give you all the happy things of this world…..n many many happy returns of this very special day of your life….Love you so much…God bless you always…..:)**

**Ek din jab sabare sabare surmayi se andher ki chadar hatake **

**Ek parbat k takiyon se suraj ne sar jo uthaya aur dekha**

**Dil ki wadi me chahat ka mausam h**

**Aur yaadon ki daliyon par unkinat beeti lamho ki kariya mehekne lagi h**

**Ankahi ansooni arzoo adhi soyi hui adhi jagi hui**

**Ankhe murte hue dekhti h**

**Leherdar leher mauzdar mauz behti hui zindegi phir se har pal me hi**

**Aur phir bhi wohi haan wohi zindegi**

**Jiske daman me ek mohabbat bhi h**

**Hasrat bhi h**

**Pass ana bhi h dur jana bhi h…**

The voice from this old radio touched his ears….as well as the cool wind from the blue mountains touched his face & gave him an wonderful pleasure….the pleasure he never felt before…

He rubbed his eyes & looked at his cute brother who was standing in the front of window with a smiling face….he too smiled looking at him…..

Daya(smiling & happy voice):HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERI JAAN…..(& hugged him tightly)

Abhi too…..

Abhi:thank u so much Daya…..tum bht ache ho yaar…tumne sirf aur sirf mere liye itna sab kuch kiya…(lovingly)

Daya(leaving him):kiske liye kiya h bolo?apne hi zindegi k liye….apne hi bhai k liye naa…..

Abhi(hugging him):thanks yrr….thanks a lot…..

Daya(apart):ab agar ek aur thanks bola na to pakka wapas chala jayunga boss…..

Abhi(hold ears):acha mere bhai sorry!ab nehi kahunga….khush?(smile)

Daya(hold his hand):bht…..(after a sec)..ab tum jaldi se jao aur tayar ho jao boss…..hume bahar bhi to jana h….

Abhi:jee meri jaan…hum abhi gaye aur abhi aye….

Daya:good!

Abhi went for taking shower…..

Daya received a call from ACP….

Acp:to Daya..kaisa chal raha h?

Daya:bht bht acha sir….wo bht happy h…aur use khush aur sukoon me dekhkar main bhi bht khush hu….

Acp(smile):hum bhi bht khush h Daya….waise zaara mera beta aye to ph karna….happy birthday wish nehi karunga to muh phula lega…

Daya laughed…"thik h sir..i'll call u…"

Acp:ab rakhta hu Daya….sambhalke ghumna….aur khush rehna…enjoy ur time…

Daya(Smile):thank u sir….apne muse aur use yahan ane diya…n I'm so happy for this..

Acp:Daya!ye mere beta ka b-day gift h….so no thank u!tum apne bhai k sath bht masti karo…par thora sambhalke…

At the same time a voice inturrupt them…"kisse bat kar rahe ho"?

Daya:sir se boss..lo..tum bhi baat kar lo….

Abhi came forward & took the ph with happy face….

Abhi(in ph):Good morning sir!

Acp:very Good morning Abhijeet!n Happy birthday beta…..many many happy returns of the day…

Abhi:thanks a lot sir…thank u so much…

Acp:bht bht enjoy karna ok?aur haan sabdhani se rehna….zyada masti mat karna…Daya k sath sath tum bhi bacha ban jate ho…..

Abhi:sir ap befikar rehiye…hum kuch ulta-seedha nehi karenge….

Acp:thik h!chalo hum sab tumse baad me baat karte h..abhi tum dono ghumo…aur khushi se pal bitayo….bye beta!

Abhi(smile):bye sir!

The call got cut…

Daya:Abhi tum tayar ho?

Abhi:haan Daya..samzo ho hi gaya…

Daya:Good!tum chabi lagakar niche ayo..mai wahan wait karta hu….

Abhi nodded smilingly.

Daya went downstairs….

Abhi locked the room & went downstairs…..where Daya was talking with a local person…..

Abhi(went near him):Daya….

Daya(smile):aagaye boss?

Abhi:haan aagaya….tum kaho..kya haal-chal h?

Daya:ab yar hum itne short time k liye aye h…kal hi lautna padega….to koi dur ki sightscene to ho nehi sakta…..

Abhi:to kya hua yaar!Manali waise hi itni khoobsurat h…sightscene ki kya zarurat?ye aspass hi ghumte h na…..

Daya:ye thik rehga….chalo phir….

They both were walking slowly enjoying the every moments of their life….with each other…..

Abhi:pata h Daya…muse Manali bht zyada pasand h!

Daya(Wrapped arms around him):issiliye to apko yahan laya Abhijeet saab…taqi tum khush ho aur tumhare b-day tumhare liye humesha yaadgar rahe..

Abhi(smile):hmmm…tumhe meri kitni parwa h Daya…..i'm really happy to get a brother like you…thanks to God..

Daya:kya yar!lagta h tere pas thanks a factory h..God ko bhi nehi choda….

Abhi:nehi choda!

They both laughed out…..Daya was feeling so so much happy to see his Abhi smiling…..

Abhi(pointing at a temple):Daya wo dekho ek mandir!chal na…

Daya:chaliye..jaisi apki marzi…

They walked towards the temple slowly….n opened their shoes….

Worshiper:beta lagta h ap dono bht dur se aye h?

Abhi(smile):jee….hum Mumbai se aye h…

Worshiper:ap dono rishtedar ho?

Daya:usse bhi zyada…hum bhai h…

Worshiper:acha!bhagwan apka bhala kare beta…pata h ye mandir yahan k sabse purane mandiron mein se ek h….aur yahan ap jo bhi mango wo zaroor milega apko….agar apke dua sache dil se kiya jaye to..

Duo smiled & started to pray…

Daya(pray):bhagwan maine bachpan se dukh k siwa kuch nehi paya h….aur ab jake muse mera pariwar mila h…Abhi mila h..jisne meri zindegi k haar ek rishte ki kami ko pura kiya h….uske bina main adhoora hu…use humesha khush rakho….use kabhi koi dukh ya taklif nehi hona chahye…..aur aj uske janamdin par use duniya k har ek khushi to nehi de sakta hu main..par jitna uske liye kar sakta hu zarur karunga…

Where as at the same time..

Abhi(pray):muse nehi pata ki mera bachpan kaisa tha!mera ateet k panne to mere zindegi se kabka mit chuka h..aj mere paas jo h sirf mera aaj h…jisme Daya h..mera pariwar h…aj jab bhi piche murkar dekhta hu to yehi sab dikhta h muse….Daya ne muse nayi pehchaan diya h..ek nayi raha dikhaya h…usike liye mera wajood h…wo nehi to main bhi nehi!mere Daya ko kabhi muzse dur mat jane dena bhagwan….use humesha khush rakho…muse hazaar dard do par use koi dard aur taklif nehi hona chahye…

After praying they went out of that temple…..n slowly moved forward….

Daya:Abhi yaar bhook laga h…

Abhi:muse bhi!chal uss dukan se kuch khate h…

Daya:kya Abhi!aj tumhare b-day pe tum ek stree-shop se khaayoge!itne star resturant h yahan..ek bhi manpasand nehi hua apka…

Abhi(smile):Daya ek din to aam insan ki tarah jine ki kosis karo!seher k vir se aur soch se nikal kar to dekho!

Daya(smile):pata h issilye tum muse itna pasand ho!tum me jo ye sabse alag thinking h na….yehi tumhe respect karne par majboor kar deta h…warna kya kabhi koi soch sakta h ki CID,Mumbai k ek high posted officer street shop se khana khayega….nhi!kabhi nehi yrr!main kabhi chahke bhi tere jaisa nehi baan sakta!tum to tum ho…..

Abhi(pat his cheeks):aur tum to tum ho meri jaan!aur jaisa bhi ho muse bht pasand ho…aur humesha aisa hi rehna…..

Daya:Abhi!(hugging him quickly)..bhook laga h…

Abhi(pat his back):chal!

They went to the street shop & took some foods….then they walked forward….sat on a bench…the blue mountains' beauty was snatching their attentions in each & every secs…..

Daya:bht thand h yaar!

He was rubbing his hands….Abhi smiled looking at him & wrapped his arms around him…..n covered him with a shawl he had with him….

Daya(surprisingly):ye kahanse aaya?

Abhi:aasman se….(casually)

Daya(jerk him):bolo na…

Abhi:are main leke aya tha aur kya!tujhe thand laggega ye baat pata tha muse..

Daya:kaise?

Abhi(look at sky):pata nehi…bas dil kehta h…

Daya(place head on his shoulder):tum mere sabse ache bhai ho…

Abhi:tere aur kitna bhai h yaar?

Daya:one & only you..(lovingly)…aur tum hi meri zindegi ho…jisne muse jeena sikhaya h..

Abhi(rubbing his hair):aur tumne muse nayi pehchaan diya h daya!sayad aagar tum nehi hota to main bhi nehi hota…jeene ki wajah mila h muse tujhse…

Daya:acha boss…aj tum khush ho na?

Abhi:bht khush hu yrr….maine sach me socha nehi tha ki tumsab milke muse aisa surprise dene wale ho..

Daya:are yaar bht dino ka plan tha..aur aaj execute kiya….sath sath muse bhi thora relaxment mil gaya….aur tumhare sath waqt bitane ka mauka bhi…

Abhi:hmm…..muse to yaad bhi nehi h ki last time hum kab gaye the ghumne..

Daya:sahi kaha!muse bhi nehi yaad….

They both were silent for some moments….

Abhi(slowly):ye behti hui jharna aur nadi bilkul humari zindegi ki tarah h na?

Daya:hmm…..inhe bhi bade bade pathar ka samna karta h….rukawat ate h…par beh jate h…jaise hi humari zindegi…

Abhi:Daya aab chal….kafi der ho gayi…

They both walked on towards the hotel…in this way they spent their day…at night Daya slept first as he was feeling tired…Abhi got fresh….n when he came back he saw his brother sleeping hugging a pillow….

Abhi smiled & rubbed his hairs lovingly…..but suddenly he saw a little note beside the pillow..he took it & started to read silently…**"HOPE U HAVE ENJOYED THE DAY!I KNOW ITS NOT SO MUCH GOOD GIFT..BUT I HAVE TRIED MY LEVEL BEST TO MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL & COMFORTABLE IN THIS VERY SPECIAL DAY OF YOUR LIFE…**

**ONCE AGAIN,HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHI….MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY BROTHER…..**

…**.YOUR'S DAYA"**

Abhi was feeling very pleased & special now…..he said slowly,**"I am blessed to be a part of your life Daya!thank u yaar…thanks a lot…..love u so much…."**

He kissed on his forehead slowly & he too slept with a memorable experience….where as a soothing smile crept on Daya's lips…..

**A/N:I know its not so good!but I felt an urge of my heart to write it….**

**Happy birthday Abhi sir….love u lots…**

**Guys,if u have read it then plz do review…..thanks for reading…tc…Srija..**


End file.
